No title - BaekKai (Hiatus)
by Jongie Baby
Summary: ini kisah perjalanan cinta Baekhyun dan Jongin, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang memiliki seorang anak. BaekKai couple. Baekhyun seme, Jongin Uke
1. Chapter 1

**No Title**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun**

**Suport Cast : Exo Member**

**Pairing : BaekKai**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Mpreg**

**gak suka dengan couplenya, lebih baik gak usah baca  
**

_-BaekKai-_

"eunghh~~~, terrrrusshhhhh Baekkhhhh hhyunggg, eungghmmm~~"

malam yang sungguh menyiksa bagi dancing machinenya Exo.

pasalnya sekarang dia sedang melakukan kegiatan malam dengan sang kekasih.

"aahh~~~, hhhyyunngggg~~~"

ini sudah kesekian kalianya Jongin klimaks.

"ahhh~~, Stoppphh Hyungg~~~ akuuuu leeelllaaahh~~"

"tidak..ada kata berhentiiihhh Jonginnhhhh... aaakkkuuuhhhh~~~ akan terusssss menghhhukkkummmmuuu~~.. aaagghh~~~"

"eughhhhh~~~ "

Jongin sangat benci jika sudah di hukum seperti ini.

pasti kegiatan 'ini' tidak akan berhenti sampai sang hyung lelah, atau mungkin sampai Jongin pingsan.

sang hyung yang bernama Byun Baekhyun terus saja menusuk Hole sempit milik Jongin-nya.

dia sedang menghukum sang kekasih karena sudah menunjukkan kesexyannya kepada seluruh fans dan juga sudah berani untuk dekat - dekat dengan member Exo lainnya, terutama pada Sehun.

Jongin menyesal sudah berdekatan dengan member Exo. dia berjanji, setelah ini dia tidak akan berdekatan dengan member mana pun lagi.

ini sudah ronde yang ke 6, dan sepertiya Baekhyun terlihat tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatannya itu. padahal Jongin rasanya badan Jongin sudah sangat lemas semua.

biarkan lah, Baekhyun menyiksaa Jongin hari ini. mungkin setelah ini berlalu, maka dialah yang akan di sisa oleh Jongin.

siapa yang tau?

hahahahahahahahah

_-BaekKai-_

pagi harinya...

terlihat para member dengan wajah suramnya di meja makan.

sepertinya mereka tidak tidur dengan nyenyak, atau mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali.

pasti itu semua karena kegiatan BaekKai couple dech.

hahahaha

dasar, dua couple itu sudah membuat member yang lain tersiksa.

terlihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan santainya kemeja makan, tempat dimana para member sedang berkumpul.

semua member menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"ada apa dengan kalian? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat biasa dia duduki.

"jangan berwajah polos seperti itu. wajahmu sungguh menipu, sama seperti Luhan hyung" ujar Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"sial, kenapa nama aku, dia sebut - sebut" ujar Luhan kesal.

"akukan memang belajar dari Luhan hyung, hahahaha"

langsung saja, sendok melayang ke kepala Baekhyun.

"sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, makanya virus mesumnya nular sama dia"

"sialan, kau Suho hyung, lebih mesum lagi Sehun dari pada aku"

tolak Chanyeol karena tidak terima dengan perkataan Suho.

"aku tidak semesum itu Chanyeol hyung" Dengan wajah datarnya Sehun membantah perkataan Chanyeol.

"kau memang mesum karena kau suka melihat dada Kai yang sexy"

"sialan kau cadel, jangan lihat dada KAi lagi, atau kau akan ku tendang"

Sehun mengumpat kesal mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

pasalanya memang Sehun sangat suka melihat dada Jongin. lagian Sehun melakuan itu atas dasar cinta.

Yap, Sehun memang mencintai Kai sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu sampai sekarang

tapi sayang, karena dia terlalu pengecut dan tidak berani mengatakan cintanya, sehingga Baekhyun lah yang mendapatkan Jongin dulu.

"Sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu nanti kita antar sarapan untuk Jongin nanti" ujar Kris dan di angguki oleh semua member.

_-BaekKai-_

Selesai sarapan, para member mulai melakukan tugas mereka masing - masing.

Baehyun, Chanyeol dan Chen membersihkan meja makan dan ada yang mengangkat piring - piring kotor

Tao, Sehun dan Kris mencuci piring bekas makan dan juga masak.

Lay, Kyungsoo dan Luhan membersihkan dorm mereka

sementara Xiumin, mengantar sarapan untuk Jongin.

Xiumin yang sedang memegang nampan berisi sarapan Jongin, segera membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

dapat di lihat Xiumin, bahwa Jongin masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. raut wajahnya Jongin terlihat sangat lelah. sepertinya Jongin benar - benar kelelahan karena 'hukum'an yang di terimanya dari Baehyun.

'dasar Baekhyun mesum' - Batin Xiumin

Xiumin meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang ada di sebelah kasur Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, bangunlah dulu, hyung membawakan sarapan untukmu" Xiumin mengguncang tubuh Jongin perlahan.

"eungh~~~, sebentar lagi hyung~, aku masih lelah" ujar Jongin dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutup lehernya.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"bangunlah, atau hyung akan menarikmu secara paksa" ancam Xiumin.

"uh~~, arra, arra" Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya.

belum sampai Jongin duduk dengan benar, rasa sakit langsung menjelar dari bagian bawahnya sampai keseluruh tubuhnya.

"AAARRRRGGHHHHHH~~~~~"

Xiumin yang ada di dekat Jongin pun menutup telinganya dengan rapat. dia tidak mau tuli mendadak.

para member yang ada di luar kamar pun ikut menutup telinga mereka.

"Aigoo~~, Jongin mengeluarkan suara berapa oktaf itu?" ujar Jongdae sambil menatap ngeri kearah kamar tempat Jongin berada.

"yang jelas lebih tinggi dari suaramu biasanya Jongdae" balas Kris dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"pasti itu semua karena Baekhyun hyung" ujar Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara orang yang di maksud hanya memasang wajah innocentnya.

"berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, atau kau akan merasakan sepatu ini ke wajahmu" geram Kyungsoo.

"hahaha, kau begitu saja sudah marah" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa dengan keras.

"a~~~" belum sempat Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Baekhyun, sebuah teriakkan langsung menyela.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNN~~~, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SETELAH AKU BISA JALAN NANTI~~~"

"oh..ouhh... sepertinya akan terjadi pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga" Suho tersenyum jahil kearah Baekhyun.

"dan kami tidak akan mau ikut campur dengan urusanmu, Byun Baek" ujar Luhan dan tersenyum evil kearah Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, aku akan membuat tidak bisa jalan lagi kalau begitu, hahahahaha" dan perkataan Baekhyun itu sukses membuat seluruh member menatapnya dengan tajam.

"kalau begitu, kami akan membantu Jongin untuk membunuhmu Byun Baekhyun"

dan perkataan Sehun tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"hehehehe, arra, arra, aku tidak akan melakukan itu" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa dengan anehnya.

_-BaekKai  
_

setelah acara jerit menjerit yang di lakukan oleh Jongin, Xiumin langsung membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan menyenderkannya ke kepala kasur.

sesekali Jongin akan meringis sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"kau makanlah sarapan mu dulu, setelah itu bersihkan dirimu. hyung akan keluar untuk bantu member yang lain"

"baik hyung"

Xiumin pun keluar kamar, dan Jongin juga melanjutkan makan sarapannya.

_-BaekKai-_

hari semakin berlanjut, dan hukuman untuk Jongin pun semakin sering di terimanya.

terkadang Jongin kesal dengan Baekhyun, hanya karena dekat dengan member lain, dia akan di beri hukuman oleh Baekhyun.

seperti saat ini contohnya.

tadi dia hanya menemani Tao untuk pergi berbelanja. dan saat pulangnya, Baekhyun langsung menariknya ke kamarnya, dan langsung menghukumnya begitu saja.

sekarang Jongin sadar, bahwa namjachingunya ini sangat pencemburuan dan itu sangat menyebalkan menurut Jongin.

_-BaekKai-_

sudah 4 bulan berlalu.

sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, Jongin sudah tidak pernah di hukum lagi oleh Baekhyun. mungkin karena Jongin sudah tidak berdekatan lagi dengan member lain.

tapi satu yang di sadari oleh Baekhyun tentang Jongin.

Jongin juga terlihat menghindarinya. entah apa alasannya Baekhyun tidak tau. sudah segala cara di lakukan oleh Baekhyun supaya Jongin tidak menghindarinya, tapi semuanya gagal.

...

pagi ini semua member sedang sarapan bersama tanpa terkecuali.

Baekhyun menatap sedih kearah Jongin yang ada di hadapannya.

biasanya Jongin akan duduk di sebelahnya saat makan, tapi sekarang Jongin tidak mau duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau ini, biar hyung ambilkan"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Baekhyun.

"bagaimana dengan Kimchi ini, bukannya kau suka kimchi?"

Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya karena frustasi, dia sangat ingin menarik Jongin saat ini dan memaksanya untuk berkata yang sebenarnya, tapi dia tau Jongin orang yang tidak suka di paksa.

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku mau itu"

Kyungsoo menatap aneh ke arah Jongin. bukannya tadi dia menolak tawaran Baekhyun? tapi sekarang kenapa dia menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan itu?

tanpa ingin menunggu lama, Kyungsoo segera mengambilkan Kimchi untuk Jongin.

"makanlah" ujar Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan Kimchi di atas nasi Jongin.

"gomawo" senyuman manis pun langsung terlihat di wajah Jongin.

Baekhyun menggeram esal karena senyuman manis Jongin bukan untuknya melainkan untuk namja lain.

'sial'

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya karena takut melihat Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kan tidak bersalah, salahkan Jongin yang memang tidak mau menerima tawaran Baekhyun tadi.

"hentian tatapan mu itu Bacon, dan lanjutkan sarapanmu" ujar Kris tegas.

"baiklah dduizhang" dan Baekhyun pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

_-BaekKai-_

TBC

hahahaha, annyeonghaseyo.

saya muncul lagi dengan ff baru pairing BaekKai.

saya harap kalian suka dengan couple ini.

sebenarnya nih ff sudah pernah saya post di group pribadi saya, tapi saya mempostkan disini dengan niat hati ingin berbagi ff dengan para pencinta Kai!uke yang lainnya.

oh ya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada

**Vioolyt,** gyusatan, **kaizura,** Guest, **askasufa,** urikaihun, **Princes Changsan,** .7, **flamintsqueen,** AQuariisBlue, **ichigo song,** afranabilah19, **realyounges529,** Kim In Soo

yang sudah berniat membaca ff saya. maaf jika saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. maaf sebesar - besarnya


	2. Chapter 2

**No Title**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun**

**Suport Cast : Exo Member**

**Pairing : BaekKai**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Mpreg**

Balasan Review.

**MissYifanCho :** iya, Baekhyun jadi seme. hahahahaha :D. nih uda di lanjut ffnya. terima kasih sudah mau baca dan juga mereview ff ini

**novisaputri09 :** nih ff memang berchapter chingu, ini sudah di lanjut ffnya. terima kasih sudah mau baca dan juga mereview ff ini.

**Kamong Jjong :** yang di group akan saya secepat yang saya bisa. terima kasih sudah mau meriview ff ini.

** :** sangat jarang pun ada couple seperti ini, bahkan bisa di bilang langkah. ini uda saya lanjut ff. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini.

** .7 :** memang susah nyari ff dengan pairing seperti ini. sama - sama, saya buat ff ini karena saya suka dengan couplenya, khekhekhekhe. iya nanti si Byun Baek akan di hukum secara halus. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini.

saya ucapka terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya bagi yang sudah mereview bahkan sudah mau memfollow dan memfavorite kan ff ini.

**Gak suka dengan pairingnya, gak usah baca.**

_-BaekKai-_

**Author POV**

Aksi menghindari Baekhyun masih berlanjut di lakukan oleh Jongin. Jelas saja, Baekhyun bertambah stress karena Jongin yang terus menghindarinya. sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak tau, kenapa Jongin menghindarinya seperti ini, dan membuat dirinya menjadi frustasi.

lihatlah Baekhyun saat ini.

setelah selesai sarapan selesai, Jongin langsung pergi dengan member lain tanpa memberi tau Baekhyun sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi frustasi dan berguling - guling di lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Member Exo yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"sudahlah Byun Baek, kau terlihat seperti orang tidak waras sekarang. lihat bagaimana penampilanmu saat ini. rambut yang acak - acakkan, baju yang terlihat tidak rapi, bahkan sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan tajam yang sudah berkata dengan sangat jujur tentang dirinya.

"kau ingin ku tendang, eoh?"

"kau sungguh sensitif Byun Baek"

cibir Jongdae sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali guling - guling tidak jelas di lantai ruangan TV.

"aish, sebenarnya pergi kemana si Jongin? kenapa aku tidak di ajaknya pergi? kenapa dia harus pergi dengan member lain? bagaimana kalau dia bermesraan di belakang ku? aarrrgghh~~~ Jongin kau membuat ku frustasi baby"

"Ya Byun Baek, kau ingin ku bunuh eoh?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kecut setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi.

pasalnya saat Baekhyun menjerit tadi, Luhan sedang mengupas Pear untuk Minseok. hampir saja dia salah potong karena terkejut.

"mian hyung, mian"

setelah meminta maaf, Baekhyun kembali berguling - guling di lantai.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingah Baekhyun yang aneh itu.

"kami pulang"

senyuman indah langsung merekah di bibir Baekhyun.

"selamat dat... Loh, mana Jongin?"

"oh~~, Jongin hari ini pulang kerumah orang tuanya"

Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang sudah di sedia di Dorm

"MWOOO? kapan dia pulang? kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

Tanya Baekhyun bertubi - tubi.

"dia sudah mengirimmu sms Baekhyun hyung, apa kau tidak memeriksa handphonemu?"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan pintu.

"huwaaa~~~, kenapa Jongin pulang kerumah orang tuanya tidak bilang padaku dulu, aku akan juga bisa menginap disana "

"berhenti lebay Byun Baek, besok juga dia sudah pulang" ujar Minseok kepada Baekhyun.

jengah juga dia melihat tingkah absurd Baekhyun hari ini.

"dia akan menginap selama seminggu di rumah orang tuanya hyung. dia sudah izin sama manager"

"huwaaaa~~~, My Baby tidak ada disini selama seminggu. Huwaa~~~ aku kesepian disini"

para member memutar bola mata mereka malas melihat tingah Byun Baek.

"sebaiknya kita pergi jalan - jalan saja sekarang, dari pada melihat tingkah absurd si Baekhyun. kajja"

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Jongdae mengajaknya pergi keluar Dorm.

Joonmyun hanya diam melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae pergi dari Dorm.

Joonmyun juga mengerti kenapa mereka pergi, karena Joonmyun sendiri juga ingin pergi saat ini melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"sudahlah Byun Baek, kau bisa menyusul Jongin kesana kan"

wajah Baekhyun sesaat berbinar saat mendengar usulan dari sang Leader.

"Jongin bilang, Baekhyun hyung tidak boleh menyusulnya atau dia akan semakin menghindari Baekhyun hyung nanti"

Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur tiba - tiba berujar dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali bertingkah absurd.

"sudah lah, 1 minggu itu sebentar Byun Baek. lagian dia juga akan kembali nantikan, jadi jangan bertingah aneh seperti itu"

"betul itu, aku sudah pusing melihat tingkah absurd mu itu. dan sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi ke kamarmu saja sekarang"

"baiklah "

_-BaekKai-_

** Rumah Jongin**

saat ini Jongin sedang berada di kamarnya, di rumah orang tuanya.

ada alasannya kenapa Jongin pulang kerumahnya.

alasannya adalah karena dia... sedang hamil.

pasalnya saat pergi tadi dengan Kyungsoo, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan bagian perutnya.

sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin merasa perutnya sangat mual, walaupun tidak sampai muntah.

Jongin mengatakan semua yang dia rasakan kepada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo juga yang mengusulkan kalau Jongin harus memeriksa keadaannya ke dokter.

saat di rumah sakit Jongin langsung di periksa, dan hasilnya. Jongin positif hami 2 bulan.

Jongin sudah meminta kepada Kyungsoo untuk tidak memberi tau hal ini kepada member lain. hanya baru Kyungsoo dan manager mereka saja yang tau kalau Jongin hamil, karena tadi dia minta izin pulang kerumah.

dan sekarang orang tuanya juga sudah mengetahuinya juga.

tok tok tok

"Jongin, kau di dalam sayang?"

"masuk saja eomma"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya.

Ny. Kim tersenyum manis kearah Jongin.

"sebaiknya kau minum vitamin ini dulu, eomma gak mau terjadi apa - apa denganmu sayang"

menyerahkan 2 butir vitamin dan juga segelas air mineral kepada Jongin.

Jongin segera meminum vitamin itu.

"gomawo eomma"

Ny. Kim meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kecil sebelah kasur Jongin.

"apa kau sudah memberitau kehamilanmu ini kepada Baekhyun?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "wae?"

Jongin diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab perkataan sang eomma.

"sepertinya belum saatnya aku mengatakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun hyung. aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat eomma"

"kalau memang itu menurutmu lebih baik, eomma hanya mengikuti saja. tapi... kau harus mengatakan hal ini secepatnya kepada Baekhyun, karena eomma yakin dia akan sangat bahagia saat mendengarnya"

sedikit mengusak rambut Jongin.

"ne eomma, Jongin tau"

"sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, nanti saat makan siang selesai eomma akan memanggilmu"

"ne"

pun segera beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa gelas yang tadi di letakkannya di atas meja.

_-BaekKai-_

suasana dorm Exo terlihat sangat suram hari ini. pasalanya salah satu happy virus Exo yang bernama Byun Baekhyun terlihat tidak semangat dalam menjalani aktivitasnya. ini semua di karenakan sang kekasih yang tidak pulang ke dorm mereka sampai seminggu kedepan.

siang ini, terlihat 10 member sedang berada di meja makan.

jangan tanyakan kemana Byun Baek saat ini, karena dia sedang menggalau di dalam kamarnya.

"rasanya sangat sepi"

semua member mengalihkan pendangan mereka kearah Jongdae.

"aku merasa suasana makan kita sangat sepi tanpa si Baekhyun. biasanya dia lah yang paling heboh saat makan siang. tapi sekarang, karena Jongin tidak ada disini, dia jadi murung begitu"

sebagian member menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Jongdae.

"kau menyimpan sesuatu Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyun.

"ne?"

"bukannya kemarin kau pergi dengan Jongin, kemana kalian berdua pergi?"

semua member menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

"o..oh~~~, kemarin aku hanya menemani Jongin pergi jalan - jalan saja kok"

Bohong Kyungsoo.

"kau tengah berbohongkan? kau tidak pandai berbohong Kyungsoo-ah" - Minseok

"be...benaran, aku tidak berbohong. untuk apa aku berbohong"

"kau selalu gugup saat sedang berbohong, dan juga... wajahmu akan memerah saat sedang berbohong"

Kyungsoo bigung kalau sudah seperti ini. para member sangat hapal dengan dirinya kalau sedang berbohong.

"baiklah, aku kemarin menemani Jongin kerumah sakit"

"MWO? kerumah sakit? ngapain?"

"beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin bercerita padaku kalau dia merasa tidak enak pada bagian perutnya dan juga selalu merasa mual pada pagi hari dan juga siang hari. aku yang khawatir dengannya mengusulkan untuk memeriksa dirinya ke dokter..."

Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya.

semua member menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita Kyungsoo.

"sampai akhirnya, aku pun menemani ke rumah sakit. dia sana Jongin mulai melakukan pemeriksaan dan hasilnya... Jongin... Hamil"

"MWO"

"ne, Jongin hamil, dan kandungan Jongin saat ini baru 2 bulan"

"inilah sebabnya kenapa Jongin pulang kerumah orang tuanya" kata Tao yang di angguki Kyungsoo.

keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

sampai akhirnya Kris menghilangkan keheningan itu.

"aku pernah membaca di salah satu artikel di Google, bahwa kandungan pada Pria itu pernah terjadi, tapi keadaannya kandungannya berbeda pada wanita pada umumnya. apa kandungan Jongin tidak apa - apa?"

"dokter mengatakan, kandungan Jongin saat ini sangat lemah. itu sebabnya aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya"

"jadi kau yang menyuruhnya tinggal dirumah orang tuanya.."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"manager hyung juga sudah mengetahui hal ini, dan manager hyung bilang, jadwal latihan Jongin akan di kurangi demi kandungan Jongin"

"iya, memang itu seharusnya di lakukan oleh manager hyung"

keheningan kembali terjadi di antar mereka setelah ucapan Yixing tadi.

"aku harap, kalian tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun hyung, karena Jongin tidak mau Baekhyun mengetahuinya"

"wae? bukannya dia seharusnya tau, karena dia adalah appa dari anak yang di kandung Jongin?"

"ne, kau benar, tapi Jongin bilang, dia yang akan mengakatan sendiri kepada Baekhyun hyung jika waktunya sudah tepat. dan aku harap, setelah dia pulang, sikap kalian tidak berubah kepadanya, anggaplah kalian belum mengetahui tentang kandungan Jongin saat ini"

"ehm... baiklah kalau memang begitu"

_-BaekKai-_

siang ini Jongin yang sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya terlihat sedang terbaring dengan lemah di atas kasurnya.

pasalnya perutnya tadi sangat mual dan Jongin pun akhirnya muntah - muntah. inilah yang membuat Jongin terlihat sangat lemah saat ini.

sang eomma yang kasihan melihatnya pun segera memberi Jongin vitamin dan juga obat penghilang rasa mual yang memang sudah di sarankan oleh dokter pribadi keluarga mereka.

ya, setelah Jongin kembali kerumah orang tuanya, sang appa yang mendengar berita dari eommanya tentang keadaannya segera pulang kerumah sambil membawa dokter pribadi keluarga mereka.

sang dokter segera memberikan beberapa saran kepada orang tuanya dan juga beberapa obat yang aman di konsumsi olehnya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya sang eomma yang masih setia menemaninya di kamarnya.

appanya sedang pergi mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"sudah agak mendingan eomma"

Jongin tersenyum supaya meyakinkan sang eomma.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat, eomma akan menyiapkan bubur untukmu"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh dan mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk di tidurinya.

sang eomma segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Jongin.

mencium keningannya dengan lembut supaya Jongin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"selamat tidur, Jongie"

"selamat tidur eomma"

_-BaekKai-_

sudah seminggu Jongin dirumah orang tuanya, dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap - siapa untuk kembali ke dorm.

"apa kau yakin akan pulang k dorm sekarang? kau terlihat sangat pucat hari ini Jongie"

Jongin menatap eommanya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah sang eomma.

"eomma tenang saja, Jongie baik - baik saja sekarang, walau pun sedikit lelah. aku juga harus kembali ke dorm sekarang eomma, aku ada jadwal dengan member lain esok eomma"

sang eomma memegang tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"kau harus ingat, kandunganmu lemah Jongie, eomma gak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu sayang"

"eomma tenang saja, Jongie bisa menjaga diri Jongie sendiri eomma"

"tapi..."

"jongie juga akan meminum obat yang eomma berikan kemarin, dan minum vitamin secara teratur. aku janji"

sang eomma menarik nafasnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. tapi, eomma pasti akan sering mengunjungimu di sana"

"ne eomma. sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

"ne, biar Ahn ajushi yang mengantarmu ke dorm"

"ne. aku pergi dulu eomma. annyeong"

"ne, annyeong"

sang eomma hanya menatap kepergian Jongin dengan sedih.

_-BaekKai-_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**No Title**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun**

**Suport Cast : Exo Member and ETC**

**Pairing : BaekKai**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Mpreg**

**a/n :** Annyeonghaseyo ^_^

saya bahagia lihat banyak orang yang review di Chap 2 kemarin.

saya masih tidak menyangka ternyata banyak juga dengan couple Baekkai.

saya akan membalas Review kalian

**novisaputri09** **:** terima kasih sudah mau review ff ini chingu. ffnya kurang panjang ya? nanti saya usahakan untuk buat yang panjang. oh ya kamu bisa memanggil saya eonnie, karena saya lebih tua dari kamu saeng.

**Kamong Jjong :** iya nih, Baekhyun menahan rindu kepada Jongin. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini

** .96 :** si Baekhyun memang akan menjadi appa khekhekhe. entah bagaimana reaksinya Baekhyun nanti saat mengetahui Jongin hamil nanti, saya pun tak tau, hehehe. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini

** .39** **:** ini sudah di lanjut ff nya. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini

**chensing** : ne, disini Baekhyun memang akan menjadi seme. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini

** .7 :** ne, author juga senang melihat Baekhyun galau. ini sudah di lanjut ff nya. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini

**Kkamjong :** ini sudah di update. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini.

**bellasung21 : **hai, kita sama - sama Kai Uke shipper. ini sudah di lanjut ffnya. terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff ini.

kepada readeul yang reviewnya belum di balas, saya mengucapkan minta maaf.

oke saya akan melanjut ff ini.

selamat membaca

**Gak suka pairingnya, Gak usah baca**

_-BaekKai-_

sudah seminggu Jongin tidak pulang ke dorm. hari ini, para member sedang duduk di ruang tv sambil menunggu makan siang siap di masak oleh Kyungsoo dan Lay yang di bantu oleh Minseok dan juga Jongdae. mereka berniat berkumpul semua sekalian menunggu Jongin yang katanya akan pulang hari ini. tapi tanda - tanda Jongin untuk pulang belum terlihat sama sekali.

"apa dia beneran akan pulang sekarang?"

Tao memecahkan keheningan di antara para member yang saat ini sedang menonton.

"dia itu orang yang selalu menepati janjinya, jika dia bilang seminggu tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, tandanya dia akan pulang setelah satu minggu di rumahnya"

dengan sangat santai Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

Sehun adalah member yang sangat hapal bagaimana sifat Jongin, karena dialah yang paling lama kenal dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di bawah sofa, terlihat sangat berantakkan. Baekhyun seperti itu sejak Jongin tidak ada di dorm.

lagian member lain memakluminya, karena mereka juga yakin kalau uke mereka meninggalkan mereka selama seminggu, pasti mereka juga akan seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

"apa dia belum pulang?"

Jongdae yang tadinya di dapur, segera bergabung dengan member lain. Kyungsoo, Lay dan Minseok juga ikut bergabung dengan member lain. mereka baru saja selesai membuat makan siang, dan mereka sekarang ingin menunggu Jongin pulang ke dorm.

sampai akhirnya, suara bel Dorm pun berbunyi.

para member saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah mereka, kecuali Baekhyun yag masih terlihat murung.

"biar aku yang bukakan pintu"

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke pintu utama dorm mereka.

"annyeong"

"Jongin-ah?"

Jongin, orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya pun datang.

"AAAKKHHH~~~~, akhirnya kau kembali ke dorm juga Jongie, Hyung merindukanmu"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"kajja kita masuk ke dorm, kami sudah menunggumu sedari tadi Jongie"

"ne"

Jongin masuk ke dalam dorm dan menunggu Kyungsoo yang menutup pintu dorm.

"Kajja"

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin dan membawanya menuju ke tempat para member berkumpul.

para member yang masih nonton, tidak menyadari Jongin yang sudah kembali ke dorm.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat para member.

"ya, hyungdeul, Tao-ah, Sehun-ah, lihat siapa yang sudah datang disini"

para member mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyungsoo. mata mereka langsung membulat saat melihat Jongin yang sudah balik.

"JONGIN-AH"

mereka segera berlari menuju Jongin berada.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah para member hanya tersenyum maklum.

"kami merindukanmu Jongin-ah, kenapa baru pulang sekarang"

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan dengan tingkah para member tersebut.

"hehehe, mian hyungdeul, aku merindukan orang tua ku makanya aku pulang kerumah mereka cukup lama"

"aigoo~~~ tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan kami disini? kami juga merindukanmu"

Luhan mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas

"hehehe, mianhae, aku kira kalian tidak merindukanku"

"aigoo~ kau ini,"

Jongin hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan hyung.

"oh ya, kemana Baekhyun hyung, kenapa dia tidak terlihat?"

para member baru menyadari ternyata Baekhyun tidak ada ikut bergabung menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

"molla, tadi di..."

perkataan Lay terhenti karena suara teriakkan yang sangat nyaring

"JONGIN BABY~~~~"

Grep

untung saja para member langsung membantu Jongin menahan terjangan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba - tiba.

'aish... untung saja bisa di tahan, jika tidak bisa jatuh Jongin' - batin para member.

"aku merindukanmu baby, neomu bogosipo baby"

"nado, bogosipo hyung"

Jongin membalas pelukkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat menghiraukan para member yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"ya, sudah pelukkannya Baekhyun-ah, kami tau kau merindukannya"

Kris menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukkannya dari Jongin dan memegang tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"sudah - sudah, karena Jongin sudah pulang ke dorm, jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama hari ini. kajja kita makan siang dulu" ujar Suho.

"kau benar hyung, sudah satu minggu kita tidak makan bersama dan rasanya aku rindu kita makan bersama" - Tao

"ne, aku juga rinduk saat kita makan bersama"

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Tao dengan akrab.

"rindu sich rindu, tapi tidak perlu pakai merangkul segala kan"

Jongdae segera pergi meninggalkan para member menuju ke meja makan.

"sepertinya nanti akan ada yang bertengkar nih"

Sehun bersiul - siul sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"aish sial, Jongdae changie, tunggu aku"

Chanyeol segera berlari mengejar Jongdae dan membuat gelak tawa seluruh member terdengar.

_-BaekKai-_

para member saat ini sedang berada di meja makan untuk makan siang bersama. sambil melepaskan rasa rindu, para member saling bercanda ria di meja makan.

"oh ya Jongin-ah, kenapa kau terlihat kurusan dari yang biasanya?"

Minseok yang sedari tadi menatap Jongin, akhirnya berujar karena merasa Jongin yang semakin kurus.

"beberapa hari ini aku memang tidak bernafsu makan hyung" ujar Jongin sambil memainkan makan siangnya yang ada di hadapannya.

memang sejak tadi, Jongin masih enggan untuk memasukkan makan siangnya ke dalam mulutnya sehingga dia hanya memainkannya saja.

"wae?"

"molla. aku hanya tidak bernafsu makan Jongdae hyung"

"kalau begitu... mulai saat ini kami akan memaksamu untuk makan yang banyak. kami tidak mau melihat kau yang semakin kurus Jongin-ah"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

sebenarnya mereka tau kenapa Jongin seperti itu, hanya saja mereka pura - pura tidak tau seperti yang di katakan Kyungsoo.

"ya, Baekhyun-ah, seharusnya kau lebih perhatian kepada Jongin. kau lihat dia semakin kurus Baekhyun-ah"

"pantesan saja, tadi aku merasa pinggang Jongin kok semakin kecil"

Plak

"akh, appo"

baekhyun mengadu sakit saat kepalanya di pukul dengan tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

"dasar seme bodoh, sialnya Jongin yang mendapat seme sepertimu"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perihatin

"sialan kau Kyungsoo. baiklah, mulai saat ini apa pun makanan yang kau minta akan aku kabulkan Jongin baby, asal kau tidak terlihat kurus lagi. arrachi"

"arra" ujar Jongin lembut.

"saranghae"

Baekhyun mencium bibir Jongin di depan para member lain.

"yakh, Byun Baekhyun berhenti berbuat mesum di hadapan kami"

marah Kris, untung saja kris tidak melemparkan sepatunya yang kebetulan sedang di lepasnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"hehehe, mian hyungdeul, saengdeul"

Jongin menggelengkan kealanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

'nado saranghae Baekhyun hyung' - batin Jongin

_-BaekKai-_

setelah selesai makan siang, Jongin segera beranjak menuju kamarnya bersama Baekhyun. dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah setelah pulang ke dorm.

Jongin beristirahat, sambil memainkan handphone miliknya, membuka situs tentang kandungan dan terkadang juga membuka situs tentang dirinya dan juga member lain.

tok...tok...tok...

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang di ketuk.

"Jongin-ah, kau di dalam?"

senyuman manis langsung terlihat di wajah lelah Jongin.

"masuklah Kyungsoo hyung"

pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dan Kyungsoo member yang mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin pun terbuka. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan segera menutup pintunya lagi.

"kau sedang apa Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin.

"aku hanya sedang melihat - lihat situs tentang kehamilan dan juga situs tentang kita di internet hyung"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. "wajahmu kelihatan sedikit pucat Jongin-ah. apa kau kelelahan karena perjalanan dari rumahmu yang cukup jauh dengan dorm kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

dari dulu Kyungsoo memang sangat perhatian dengan Jongin, dan sekarang, perhatian Kyungsoo kepada Jongin semakin bertambah karena Jongin sekarang sedang hamil.

"ne, aku memang sedikit kelelahan hyung" Jongin memang selalu berkata jujur kepada Kyungsoo, karena percuma saja kalau dia berbohong, karena pasti Kyungsoo tau kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"sebaiknya kau minum vitaminmu dulu, setelah itu istirahatlah"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"kau tunggu disini, hyung akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu"

dan lagi - lagi Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat untuk dirinya.

Jongin mengambil vitamin yang memang di simpannya di laci meja kecil yang berada di dekat kasurnya.

di ambilnya beberapa vitamin dengan warna yang berbeda - beda, setelah itu menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil air hangat.

"maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama Jongin-ah"

Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa air hangat dan juga ada beberapa buah. ternyata ini yang membuat Kyungsoo lama datang.

"gwenchana hyung"

Kyungsoo segera meletakkan buah - buahan di atas meja dan memberikan air hangat kepada Jongin.

tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin segera meminum vitaminnya dan juga meminum air hangat.

"gomawo hyung"

Jongin memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"makanlah buah ini, dan hyung akan menemanimu disini"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang akan menemaniya.

Kyungsoo mengambil laptop Jongin yang ada di meja, dan menghidupkan laptop itu. mereka berniat untuk melihat beberapa gambar fanart mereka yang di buat oleh para fans mereka.

sesekali terdengar suara ketawa mereka berdua karena melihat fanart yang lucu dan juga imut.

"Jongin-ah lihat, ini fanartmu. aigoo... aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sungguh imut"

"Yakh, jangan mencubit pipi ku hyung"

"aarrghh... kyopta" ujar Kyungsoo gemas melihat Jongin yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aish"

mereka kembali asik melihat gambar - gambar fanart.

sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka melihat fanart dan juga terkadang melihat foto yang di edit oleh para fans, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari sebelahnya. itu dengkuran halus milik Jongin,

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. wajah damai Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"akhirnya kau tidur juga Jongin-ah"

Kyungsoo mulai membetulkan letak tidur Jongin. dia tidak mau saat Jongin bangun nanti badannya sakit hanya karena tidurnya tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut sebatas dada Jongin. "selamat tidur Jongin-ah" ujar Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan laptop yang tadi mereka mainkan ke tempatnya semula.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jongin di kagetkan oleh Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dari kamarku dan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa curiga terhadap Kyungsoo.

"gak usah curiga seperti itu Baekhyun hyung. aku hanya menemani Jongin istirhat tadi" ujar Kyungsoo dan segera pergi menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan gelas dan juga piring yang kotor.

"oh ya hyung"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"aku harap, mulai dari hari ini kau harus membuat Jongin bahagia dan menjaga pola makannya, jangan terlalu membuat Jongin kelelahan atau kau akan menyesal nantinya hyung"

Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Kyungsoo yang mulai pergi lagi.

"oh ya satu lagi"

lagi, Baekhyun membalik badannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"jangan buat Jongin sakit hati atau pun terluka, atau aku dan member lain akan membuat perhitungan denganmu hyung"

dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur.

"apa maksud Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun bingung? tentu saja, lagian dia tidak mungkin menyakiti hati Jongin atau pun membuat Jongin terlaku, dia pasti sudah gila jika melakukan itu.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan juga Jongin.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka secara perlahan, tidak ingin membuat tidur Jongin terganggung.

"sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan baby" Baekhyun menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian dari rambut Jongin.

Baekhyung mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut. "kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pulang hari ini, aku bisa saja menjemputmu baby"

"kenapa kau terlihat semakin cantik baby?"

setelah mengucapkan itu, terjadi keheningan di kamar tersebut. Baekhyun terus memandangi wajah damai Jongin sedang tertidur, sampai akhirnya suara deringan handphone miliknya terdengar

_Kim Eomma_

itulah Id yang tertera di layar handphonenya. dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeoboseyo, Kim eomma"

"Yeoboseyo Baekhyun, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"tidak Kim Eomma, hari ini aku sedang free" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"bagaus kalau begitu. bisa kita hari ini ketemuan, ada hal yang penting ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"baiklah, dimana kita ketemuannya Kim Eomma?"

"temui aku 1 jam lagi di cafe tempat noonanya Jongin"

"baiklah eomma. apa aku harus membawa Jongin juga?"

"tidak, tidak, kau tidak perlu membawanya. aku tidak mau dia kelelahan Baekhyun-ah. dia baru saja tiba di dorm tadi, bukan? jadi biarkan dia istirahat sekarang. lagian aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu saja"

"baiklah, Kim Eomma. aku akan kesana 1 jama lagi"

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu, Baekhyun"

"ne, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponya Kim eomma, annyeong"

"annyeong"

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

'kira - kira Kim eomma ingin membuacarakan apa denganku? sepertinya ini sangat penting' - batin Baekhyun.

"Jongin baby, sepertinya aku harus pergi saat ini untuk menemui calon mertuaku. kau tunggulah aku sampai aku pulang, dan tolong doa kan aku, semoga Kim eomma tidak meminta hal yang aneh - aneh kepadaku terutama meminta hubungan kita berakhir. itu sangat mengerikan baby"

Baekhyun melihat jam nya yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"sepetinya aku harus pergi sekarang. tunggu aku pulang baby"

Baekhyun mencium bibir Jongin cukup lama. hanya sekedar menempel tampan ada lumatan sama sekali. Baekhyun yang ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Jongin.

"saranghae" ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kamarnya untuk pergi menemui Kim eomma.

_-BaekKai-_

"kau ingin kemana Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Xiumin yang saat ini berada di ruang Tv bersama Luhan, mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat berpakaian rapi.

"aku ingin pergi untuk menjumpai, eommanya Jongin, Hyung" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengancingkan kancing lengan kemeja yang sedang di gunakannya.

"untuk apa?" sekarang giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau, tapi Kim Eomma bilang, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadaku, dan itu hal penting"

Xiumin dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka tau maksud dari 'hal penting' apa yang akan di katakan oleh Kim Eomma.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, pergilah. Aku akan memberi tau Suho dan Kris, kalau kau sedang pergi"

"gomawo Xiumin hyung, kau sunggu pengertian"

"ne, semoga hal penting yang ingin di katakan Kim ajumma tidak membuatmu terkejut Baekhyun-ah"

"aish, kau jadi membuatku taku hyung. bagaimana kalau Kim eomma, memintaku untuk memutuskan Jongin?"

"itu tidak akan terjadi pabbo. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, jangan sampai membuat Kim ajumma menunggumu Byun Baek"

"ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya pergi keluar dorm untuk menemui Kim Eomma.

_-BaekKai-_

TBC

Chap 3 update.

Review please...

semoga suka ya dengan chap yang ini.

terima kasih ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**No Title**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun**

**Suport Cast : Exo Member and ETC**

**Pairing : BaekKai**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Mpreg, AU**

A/N : annyeonghaesyo, Yeorubun

Mian, mian kalau mempost ffnya lama, soalnya lagi sibuk mau menyambut lebaran, hehehe.

Oh ya, mungkin ini chap terakhir yang saya post sebelum akhirnya saya harus pulang kampung.

Sebenarnya saya malas untuk pulang kampung, karena di sana sangat membosankan.

Kok jadi curhat ya. Hehehe, maaf ya.

Saya janji, setelah balik dari pulkam, pasti saya akan secepatnya untuk lanjutkan ff ini dan ff yang lain.

Jangan marah ya, para Readeul.

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar- besarnya kepada para Readeul yang sudah mau mereview ff ini.

**Kamong Jjong,** novisaputri09, ** .7,** .96, **syazen1,** bellasung21, ** .39,** rachel suliss,** , ** , **Kim Hyunsoo,** Guest, **Monggu,** little Dark Wolf 99

Terima kasih sebesar besarnya.

Hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne, dan review kalian sangat membantu membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini lagi. Dan tolong maafkan saya kalau ada typo, because TYPO is My Style, hahahahaha

-ooOOoo-

Author POV

Mobil BMW hitam terlihat parkir di daerah cafe yang bernama Kamong. seorang namja yang di kenal dengan Baekhyun terlihat keluar dari mobil itu. Sedikit membetulkan kemejanya sebelum masuk kedalam cafe itu. Sebenarnya mobil itu milik Suho yang di pinjam olehnya.

Bunyi bel yang tergantung di atas pintu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, saat Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe itu.

"kau sudah datang Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya saat melihat calon kakak iparnya yang sedang memegang nampan yang berisi gelas – gelas kotor.

"ne, noona. aku baru saja tiba"

senyuman manis yang sangat mirip dengan senyuman milik Jongin terlihat di wajah sang calon kakak ipar.

"eomma sedang menunggumu di ruangan pribadiku, pergilah kesana"

"ne, terima kasih atas informasinya noona"

Baekhyun pun segera pergi keruangan pribadi sang kakak ipar. Dia sudah hapal dengan setiap ruangan yang ada di cafe ini, jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak tau dimana letak ruangan prbadi kakak iparnya itukan.

"permisi"

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan itu secara perlahan dan melihat kearah dalam ruanga.

"masuklah Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun segera masuk setelah mendapat izin dari Kim Eomma yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu itu, sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang mertua.

"apa Kim eomma sudah lama menunggu"

Kim Eomma pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "ani, eomma juga baru tiba, Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"apa yang ingin Kim eomma katakan? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hubunganku dan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun to the point karena Baekhyun tau kalau Kim Eomma tidak suka berbasa basi, apa lagi kalau sudah berbicara mengenai Jongin.

Kim Eomma menganggukkan kepalanya "ne, ini aku memang ingin berbicara denganmu tentang hubunganmu dengan anakku"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Baekhyun jadi sangat gugup sekarang.

"apa kau tau, kalau saat ini Jongin sedang hamil?"

Bola mata Baekhyun rasaya ingin keluar saat mendengar perkataan Kim Eomma yang tidak ada basa basinya sama sekali. "MWO? Jo...Jongin Ha..Hamil?"

Kim Eomma membuat nafasnya. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau yeoja paruh baya itu sedang frustasi. "aku sudah yakin kalau kau pasti akan terkejut saat aku mengatakan ini"

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan wajah kagetnya.

"bukan hanya kau saja yang terkejut, Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin hamil satu minggu yang lalu"

Baekhyun baru tau, ternyata inilah alasan kenapa Jongin pulang kerumahnya tanpa memberi tau kepadanya sama sekali.

"Kau tau... sebenarnya inilah yang aku takutkan, saat Jongin berhubungan denganmu... " Kim eomma menghentikan perkataannya.

"kakek leluhur dari ayah Jongin memiliki genetik yang berbeda dari namja lain, yaitu genetik hamil, seperti yeoja. Genetik ini selalu menurun kepada anak laki - laki. Tetapi, genetik itu sudah tidak pernah menurun lagi. terakhir yang mendapat genetik ini adalah kakek dari kakek ayahnya Jongin..."

"mereka semua senang ketika mengetahui bahwa genetik itu sudah tidak menurun lagi. tapi, mengetahui Jongin hamil, sepertinya genetik itu masih menurun dan hal itu terjadi dengan anakku, Kim Jongin"

Kim eomma menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"kau pasti tau, bahwa kehamilan pada namja bukanlah hal wajar bukan" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kandungan Jongin saat ini sangat lemah. Aku memohon padamu karena kau adalah ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Jongin, tolong jaga Jongin selama dia ada di dorm, jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal yang berat dan yang menguras tenaga nya dan jangan juga buat dia menangis selama di dorm. Kau bisa melakukannya kan Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia masih shock saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin sedang hamil dan itu karena perbuatannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal itu akan terjadi.

Jika dia berkata _tidak_ kepada Kim Eomma, bisa di jamin dia akan langsung di bunuh oleh Kim eomma.

Tapi...

Tidak, tidak.. dia tidak boleh mengelak dari tanggung jawab. Dia adalah seme dan sudah seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat, bukannya menghindari dari perbuatannya.

Bukannya dia seharusnya senang, bisa mendapatkan anak dari orang yang dia cintai? Lagian, mempunyai anak dari Jongin memang sudah menjadi keinginannya sejak mereka berpacaran dulu bukan.

"Ne... Ne Kim eomma, aku janji, aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Jongin serta anak yang sedang di kandung"

Senyuman manis langsung terlihat di wajah Kim Eomma.

"terima kasih.. terima kasih Baekhyun. Tidak salah Jongin memilihmu sebagai kekasih, karena kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari Kim eomma.

"ne, Kim eomma. Lagian itu memang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan karena aku adalah seme Jongin" ujar Baekhyun sambil membusungkan dadanya membuat Kim Eomma tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"ne, eomma tau itu Baekhyun-ah"

Kim eomma melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"sebaiknya kau pulanglah Baekhyun-ah, hari sudah sore. Aku yakin, Jongin akan mencarimu saat tidak melihatmu di dorm nanti"

"ne, eomma. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Baekhyun mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit membetulkan kemejanya yang terlihat kusut.

Kim eomma mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"tolong katakan pada Jongin, kalau aku dan noonanya akan berkunjung besok untuk melihatnya"

"ne, akan aku sampaikan nanti Kim eomma"

Kim eomma tersenyum senang. "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Kim eomma, annyeong"

"annyeong"

_-BaekKai-_

Hari sudah malam. Terlihat sebagian dari member Exo sedang berkumpul di depan tv, sementara sebagian lagi sedang berkutat dengan alat – alat masak di dapur.

"Jongin-ah, tolong kau potongkan wortel itu memanjang kecil – kecil"

"ne hyung"

"Chen hyung, tolong potong sayuran itu, ne"

"sipp~"

Oh, lihat 3 uke itu. mereka sedang memasak untuk makan malam para member. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk makanan yang sedang di masaknya, Jongin dan Chen yang sedang memotong bahan – bahan makanan yang akan di masak oleh Kyungsoo.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo, Chen dan member lain melarang Jongin untuk ikut campur dalam urusan memasak. Bukan karena takut Jongin membakar dapur, tapi lebih tepatnya mereka takut Jongin akan kelelahan dan akan berakibat dengan kandungannya.

Tapi, Jongin tetaplah Jongin, member yang terkenal dengan keras kepalanya. Jongin memohon dengan puppy eyes yang sangat terlihat imut kepada para member agar di kasih izin untuk membantu mereka membuat makan malam, dan usahanya Jongin tidak sia – sia.

Jongin di beri iin untuk membantu, dengan syarat, Jongin hanya harus mengikuti apa yang di bilang Kyungsoo, tidak lebih. Dan Jongin mensetujui persyaratan itu, dan disinilah mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sayuran nya sudah aku potong semua"

"aku juga sudah selesai memotong wortelnya hyung"

"sekarang Chen hyung, tolong masakkan nasi ne"

"o..."

"biar aku saja"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah Jongin yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"tidak Jongin-ah. Kau duduk saja disini, biar Chen hyung yang memasak nasi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"iya Jongie, biar hyung saja yang memasak nasinya kau tinggal duduk disini saja ne"

"Hyung~~"

Oh sial. Jongin memasang Puppy eyesnya lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "baiklah, baiklah kau boleh memasak nasi, tapi ingat menyuci berasnya dengan bersih ne, dan kau juga harus hati – hati ne"

"sipp, Kyungsoo hyung"

Kyungsoo dan Chen melihat Jongin yang mulai pergi untuk mencuci beras.

"kau gila Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Chen kepada Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk dengan masakkannya.

"sudahlah hyung, kau tidak lihat tadi dia menggunakan puppy eyesnya, dan itu membuatku tidak tega menolak permintaannya hyung"

"tapi sama saja Kyungsoo-ah. Bagaimana nanti jika terjadi apa – apa dengannya, eoh? Kau mau di salahi oleh para member"

"jadi aku harus bagaimana. Aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa menolak permintaannya tadikan, Chen hyung"

Chen diam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Yang di katakan Kyungsoo tadi benar, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jongin tad. Tapi... ah sudahlah.

"sebaiknya aku melihatnya saja, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus kearah masakkan yang sedang di masaknya.

...

"hai Jongie, kau sudah selesai menyuci berasnya?"

Tanya Chen yang saat ini sedang berada di belakang Jongin.

"ne sudah selesai hyung, hanya saja aku tidak tau takaran untuk airnya"

"benarkah? Coba hyung lihat"

Chen mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengukur takaran air yang pas. "ini sudah cocok Jongie. Sebaiknya segera masak, supaya kita bisa segera makan malam"

"ne"

Jongin pun segera memasukkan beras itu kedalam rice cooker.

"siap" Jongin mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"kajja, sebaiknya kita kumpul sama member yang lain"

"ne"

Mereka pun berjalan berumpul dengan member lain yang sedang santai sambil memakan cemilan.

"Jongin-ah, duduk disini" ujar Luhan sambil menepuk sofa kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Jongin segera mendudukkan dirinya.

"ah~~ lelahnya" ujar Jongin dengan suara kecilnya. Luhan menatap kearah Jongin. "kau mengatakan sesuatu Jongin-ah?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

Luhan menatap kearah Jongin cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan kembali fokus kearah televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara drama.

Lama mereka fokus drama yang sedang di tonton mereka, sampai suara yang melengking membuat fokus mereka menghilang.

"AKU PULANG, JONGIE BABY"

Para member mengusap kuping mereka yang terasa berdengung karena teriakkan yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah pulang entah dari mana sambil membawa beberapa paper bag yang entah apa isinya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun, sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi besok"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "mian, Mian, aku tidak sengaja berteriak tadi"

Para member yang lain hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "oh ya Jongie baby, kajja kita kekamar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung sebelum akhirnya tangannya di tarik oleh Baekhyun.

"jangan lama – lama berduanya Byun Baek, sebentar lagi kita makan malam"

"oke, Kris hyung"

Blam

Suara pintu yang di tutup menandakan mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun menyuruh Jongin duduk di atas kasur mereka. "apa yang mau kau tunjukkan Baekhyun? Dan dari mana kau sebenarnya hyung? kenapa tidak memberi tauku kalau kau pergi"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. Baekhyun memberikan paper bag yang tadi di bawanya kepada Jongin.

"apa ini?"

"buka saja lah" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jongin.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka paper bag itu.

Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat isi paper bag itu.

"ini~~?"

"kau suka?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"kyaa~~," Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "bagaimana kau tau jika aku menginginkan ini hyung?" tanya Jongin yang masih memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut. "tentu saja aku tau Jongie baby, aku kan seme mu, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan"

Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Baekhyun. Senyuman manis pun terlihat di wajah Jongin. "gomawo hyung, aku semakin mencintaimu. Saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Jongin segera mengeluarkan boneka puppy coklat yang kecil tapi sangat mengemaskan itu. Jongin sudah menginginkan boneka puppy itu sejak lama, hanya saja Jongin belum sempat untuk membelinya. Tapi, akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan boneka itu juga, karena Baekhyun yang membelikannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang mengelus kepala boneka puppy itu dengan lembut. "kau tadi bertanya aku dari mana bukan?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"aku tadi, baru saja menjumpai Kim Eomma"

Jongin menatap kearah Baekhyun. "eomma?" tanya Jongin yang mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"aku yakin, kau pasti tau apa yang di katakan eomma kepadaku" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya yang masih mengelus kepala boneka puppy nya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kau tidak seharusnya menutupi hal itu Jongin-ah. Kau tau, aku bahagia saat mendengar berita itu dari Kim Eomma, tapi alangkah bahagianya aku jika aku mendengar berita itu dari dirimu sendiri Jongie"

Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang membuat hatinya sedih. "maafkan aku hyung. aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberitau ini kepadamu hyung. hanya saja..."

Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun. "hanya saja... aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini"

"kau tau hyung, aku takut... aku takut kau tidak akan menerima kandungan ini, dan aku takut... hyung... akan meninggalkanku"

Grep

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, eoh? Kau taukan, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu sama sekali Jongie. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku juga pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini semua, karena dia juga anakku."

"betulkah?"

"ne. Kau tau, dulu aku selalu menginginkan anak dari mu. Awalnya aku tidak yakin kalau hal itu terjadi, tapi sekarang, semua itu terjadi. Rasanya aku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia"

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"maukah hyung berjanji sesuatu samaku"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap kearah Jongin. "janji apa?"

"hyung harus berjanji, kalau hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku selamanya"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepada Jongin dengan lembut. "kau tenang saja, aku pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu baby, aku janji"

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukkannya. "tapi kau juga harus berjanji, kalau kau harus selalu mengatakan apa pun yang terjadi padamu, dan tidak boleh menyembunyinya apapun dari ku, mengerti?"

"ne, aku mengerti"

"saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun. "hyung, kira – kira nama puppy ini yang cocok apa yang?"

"ehmm.. apa ya... hyung pikirkan dulu" Baekhyun mulai berpikir mencari nama yang cocok untuk nama boneka puppy Jongin.

"ah ha, bagaimana kalau Choco In"

"Choco In?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "iya, Choco In. Choco itu hyung ambil dari kata bahasa inggris coklat dan In itu hyung ambil dari belakang nama baby"

"nama yang sungguh buruk"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "jadi namanya apa eoh?"

"ehm... ah ha... nama Baekkie"

"kenapa menggunakan namaku?"

"karena boneka ini imut seperti Baekhyun hyung, jadi aku memberi namanya Baekkie. Lagian, aku bisa memeluk boneka ini jika aku merindukanmu hyung"

"baiklah, aku setuju, namanya Baekkie"

"yeah~~, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu hyung"

Baekhyun tersenyum mesum kearah Jongin. "kalau begitu beri aku poppo. Sudah lama kau tidak memberikan aku poppo"

Wajah Jongin memerah saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "ba.. baiklah. Tapi, hyung harus tutup mata ne" ujar Jongin dengan malu – malu.

"baiklah" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Jongin.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya perlahan – lahan. Dia tidak mungkin mencium Baekhyun sekilah, bisa – bisa Baekhyun meminta lebih karena Baekhyun berasa kurang.

Jongin semakin mempertipis jarang antara mereka berdua.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

Sedikit lagi

2 cm...

Dan...

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"YA, Byun Baek, Kim Jongin berhenti bermesraan di kamar, dan segera keluar. Member lain sudah menunggu untuk makan malam"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membunuh orang yang sudah menggagalkan ciuman Jongin untuknya. Sementara Jongin menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aish, iya, iya kami akan kesana sebentar lagi"

"cepat, tidak pakai lama Byun Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "NE"

"se.. sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang hyung, atau member lain akan semakin marah kepada kita" ucap Jongin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"ne, kajja kita keluar" Baekhyun pun memegang tangan Jongin lembut dan membawa Jongin keluar dari kamar mereka.

"kenapa berhenti hyung?" tanya Jongin saat Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu mereka.

Chu~~

"itu ciuman yang seharusnya terjadi tadi di kamar" wajah Jongin memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat calon eomma dari anak nya yang terlihat sangat imut saat ini. "kkajja, kita ke meja makan sekarang"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "ne"

..

TBC


End file.
